Sword Coast Legends
|developer = |publisher = |designer = |engine = |released = 2015 |genre = Role-playing game |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Teen (13+) |platforms = PC (Windows), Macintosh, Linux, XBox One, Playstation 4 |media = |requirements = 2.93 GHz CPU, 2048 MB RAM, 128 MB video card, DirectX 9.0c, 15 GB available hard disk space, Windows XP SP3 |input = }} Sword Coast Legends is a role-playing video game developed by n-Space and Digital Extremes, released on October 20th, 2015. The game features tactical, party-based combat, as well as a "Dungeon Master" mode that emulates the group dynamic of tabletop Dungeons & Dragons. The game's main storyline is set in the Sword Coast region of Faerûn, around the time of Rage of Demons. Similar to Neverwinter, Sword Coast Legends will receive content packs that coincide with Forgotten Realms tabletop storylines as they are released. After n-Space shut down on March 29th 2016, Digital Extremes announced that it would continue to support Sword Coast Legends in regard to the development of downloadable content and porting the game to consoles.http://massivelyop.com/2016/03/29/sword-coast-legends-co-publisher-n-space-is-closing-down/ The first piece of DLC - Rage of Demons - was released on May 18th 2016, including an expansion to the single player campaign; playable tiefling characters; the warlock class and several additions for Dungeon Masters.https://swordcoast.com/content/rage-demons-has-reached-sword-coast-legends Plot Legend says that after the Time of Troubles, the goddess Sehanine Moonbow wept for the dead. Her tear crystallised into an artifact, the Moontear, which apparently held some of Sehanine's divine essence. The tear was hidden by the elves, it was said, but two brothers, Roth and Gareth Dawntreader formed the Order of the Burning Dawn to find and use the power within for the betterment of the world. Shortly afterward, the brothers fell when they bound themselves to the balor Belaphoss, who wished to use the Moontear to ascend to godhood. The Burning Dawn lost their purpose and became just another mercenary company. The game begins 100 years later, with you as a junior member of the Burning Dawn, escorting a trade caravan along the High Road from Neverwinter to Luskan. You and your fellow guild members have all been suffering similar nightmares when the caravan is attacked by bandits. Index Characters :;Protagonist: Champion of the Burning Dawn :;Companions: Belamy Lightfingers • Bryn Lightfingers • Dalanir Ch'fyr (Soronil Noonshadow) • Hommet Shaw • Illydia Maethellyn • Izhkin • Jarhild Stoneforge • Larethar Gulgrin :;Antagonists: Belaphoss • Javen Tarmikos • Ruthran Banagar • Tasyllys Ch'fyr :;Other: Adrik Ironcross • Aleema Meddlebrook • Arariel Solar'el • Archambault • Arnax • Ashen Priest • Atson • Bardithas • Bertio • Blicks • Brannox • Burkins • Calantha • Cecie • Celia • Cyrana • Dagatha Ramona Attavia Harpell-Lathemere • Drykal • Edwin • Eli • Falcrow • Felock • Fenmaer • Finch • Findail • Foley • Freisa • Gareth Dawntreader • Gill • Grimbald • Guen • Gwennan • Gylan • Hindryx • Horath • Indra Lucere • Izzaxu • Jessia • Jaena • Janstine • Jessia • Jessup • Jimmy • Joylal Solar'el • Jule • Kevkas • Larry • Loadas • Maferil • Martumal • Mary • Miranda • Neddy • Nilakir • Nysrin Stoneforge • Orina • Oto • Pettlin • Pimdal • Polek • Rabil • Raiiel • Randon • Ranna • Relona • Rhylfang • Rianoss Niazz • Richard Brewbanks • Rickel • Ridrien Karsten • Rorik • Sarah • Shaelyn • Sherm • Sharya • Shivanni Gardpeck • Sylcerys • Taddock • Thangar • Themberchaud • Thoradin • Titus Minton • Tollin • Tombul • Torga Burduum • Trax Howltongue • Valia • Vanenas • Wilfred Brewbanks • Wilgen • William Ray • Yssaria :Addison Chase • Amelia Harpell-Shaw • Antarion • Arlho • Baram • Beniago • Bertrand Lucere • Bruenor Battlehammer • Calick • Caspin • Demogorgon • Drizzt Do'Urden • Drox Ledbetter • Dunar Mamek • Eldingar • Elliana Brighton • Elminster Aumar • Evanrude Burnsides • Finley Montlebank • Flint Glaive • Funkington • Gellie Taineouscoob • Glug Dankmire • Goriss Steinchaser • Gregario Mardyth • Greystone • Grishnok • H'soj Barleycakes • Horae • Imix • J'tal Onn'Lashma • Jacob Dagbouche • Janlo Sanyer • Jared • Jarlaxle Baenre • Jerry Atric • Jessamyn Allgood • Jocerin Ne'Deak • Kimmuriel Oblodra • Kipper Harpell • Kneeda Morningchild • Kor-Rynne Khanley • Krie • Kriss Valenthan • Kurth • Learis Rockshield • Leonid • Leoril • Masselin • Munchafa Bowsmite • Nandladin Macewind • Nardash • Newt Floone • Odilius Bevos • Orden Laflamme • Padron • Pelan • Rethnor • Rosamund Draven • Rusty Kuppa'salsa • Saren Ama'Rretyn • Sarin Amakir • Shimmergloom • Skye Howell • Solist Kinslan • Suljack • Suvanna Talinswood • Swift • Taerl • Talitha Draven • Taoran • Taralin Felanamar • Terwilliger Twingleshanks • Thomas Frogfoot • Throa Taerl • Tolf Bladewind • Travisty • Vincent • Zombie Wrongfist Creatures :;Playable races: elf (drow, moon, sun, wood) • dwarf (gold, shield) • half-elf • halfling (lightfoot, strongheart) • human • tiefling :;Other: bear (black, cave, grizzly) • black pudding • boar • bugbear • chicken • derro • draegloth • dragon (red) • dreel • dretch • duergar • fish • gelatinous cube • ghoul • goblin • half-elf • hezrou • hobgoblin • hook horror • horse • illithid • imp • kobold • lich • mastiff • mimic • ochre jelly • ogre • oni (mage) • otyugh • pig • quasit • rabbit • rat (abyssal, giant, plagueburst) • skeleton • spider (giant, phase, wolf) • succubus • troll • umber hulk • vampire (spawn) • vrock • wererat • wolf (dire) • worg • zombie :carrion crawler • catoblepas • cyclops • giant snake • great white shark • medusa • purple worm • rothé • sahuagin • sheep • wyvern Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Izzaxu's Kiln • Maferil's Lyceum • Rhylfang's Lair • Shattered Spire • Tomb of the Ashen Priest • Vintner's Keep :;Inns & Taverns: Cutlass :;Shops: Karsten's Imports • Relona's Potions • Sherm's Herbs :;Roads: High Road :;Settlements: Gracklstugh • Illusk • Luskan :;Wilderness: Darklake • Evermoors • Forlorn Cliffs • Neverwinter Wood :;Realms: Deepkingdom :;Regions: Sword Coast • Underdark :;Planes: Astral Plane • Material Plane :Abyss • Anauroch • Arabel • Araj • Araumycos • Arena of Hillsfar • Ashabenford • Athkatla • Baldur's Gate • Berdusk • Blingdenstone • Brost • Buried Realms • Calimport • Calimshan • Chasmleap Bridge • Chessenta • Citadel Adbar • Citadel Felbarr • Crags • Cold Wood • Corm Orp • Cormyr • Daggerford • Dalelands • Dragonspear • Entemoch's Boon • Everlund • Evermeet • Fardrimm • Filthriddens • Gallery of Angels • Gaping Maw • Gauntlgrym • Glimmerwood • Gravenhollow • Graypeak Mountains • Greenest • Greycloak Hills • High Forest • High Moor • Hillsfar • Ice Mountains • Icewind Dale • Labyrinth • Leilon • Llorkh • Long Chasm • Longsaddle • Lost Peaks • Loudwater • Luiren • Lurkwood • Mantol-Derith • Many-Arrows • Maze Engine • Maztica • Menzoberranzan • Mintarn • Mirabar • Misty Stair • Mithral Hall • Moonshae Isles • Mount Hotenow • Mulhorand • Nesmé • Nether Mountains • Neverlight Grove • Neverwinter • Nimbral • Parnast • Port Llast • Purple Hills • Rauvin Mountains • Red Larch • River Mirar • Sea of Fallen Stars • Sea of Swords • Secomber • Sembia • Serpent Hills • Shaar • Shaeradim • Sharnlands • Shou Lung • Silverymoon • Sloobludop • South Wood • Spine of the World • Spiral of the Horned King • Star Mounts • Suzail • Sword Mountains • Tashalar • Ten Towns • Tethyr • Trademeet • Triboar • Trollbark Forest • Unther • Vast Oblivium • Velkynvelve • Waterdeep • Westbridge • Western Heartlands • Westgate • Wormwrithings • Yartar Magic :;Magic items: Aegis of Helm • Burnt Steel • Dead-Eye • Eldingar • Goliath Club • Immovable Boots • Moontear • Rolling Thunder • Shield of Sloth • Spider's Bite • Staff of Eternal Torment • Starfall • Steadfast Armor • Taoran's Blaze • Timber • Torga's Pyre • Wolfsbane :;Potions: potion of healing • potion of restoration :;Spells: animate dead • chill touch • cloud of daggers • cone of cold • darkness • eldritch blast • fire bolt • fireball • flaming sphere • healing word • hellish rebuke • hunger of Hadar • mass invisibility • Melf's acid arrow • meteor swarm • misty step • Mordenkainen's sword • prayer of healing • ray of enfeeblement • restoration • see invisibility • shatter • stoneskin • summon undead • thunderwave • vampiric touch • web • witch bolt Organizations :Bregan D'aerthe • Dead Rats • Harpell family • Knights of the Gilded Eye • Order of the Burning Dawn • Ship Baram • Ship Rethnor • Snarling Fang :Harpers • Purple Dragons • Red Tiger tribe • Ship Taerl • Smokardin clan • Zhentarim Religions :Ghaunadaur • Helm • Lolth • Sehanine Moonbow :Auril • Azuth • Bane • Beshaba • Bhaal • Chauntea • Corellon • Cyric • Deneir • Eldath • Finder Wyvernspur • Gond • Ilmater • Kelemvor • Lathander • Leira • Lliira • Loviatar • Lurue • Malar • Mask • Mielikki • Milil • Moradin • Myrkul • Mystra • Nobanion • Oghma • Red Knight • Selûne • Shar • Shaundakul • Siamorphe • Silvanus • Sune • Talona • Talos • Tempus • Torm • Tymora • Tyr • Umberlee • Waukeen Miscellaneous :;Armor: leather armor • scale armor • shield :;Beverages: Al & Tal's Slurp Syrup • Amberfly • annasker • Arabellan Dry • Archenwood stout • Arlho's Ashaben Ale • Arrhenish • Baldur's Gate Pale • Belbuck • Berduskan Dark • Best Old Mintarn Whiskey • Bitter Black • Black Boot Stout • Blood Wine • Cormyrean brandy • Clarry • Darndarr • Deep Ale • Dragon's Breath Beer • drow green wine • Fire Wine • Elminster's Choice • elverquisst • Evermead • Firedrake • Golden Sands • Helmatoss • Iriaeboran North Brew • Jasmarim Shadow • jhuild • kaeth • Kneecracker • Luiren's Best • Luiren Rivengut • Luiren's Best • mint wine • Moonshae Almond Brandy • Neverwinter black icewine • Old One Eye • Pearls of the Moon • Purple Hills Cider • qaw • Shadowdark ale • Southern Heartlands Cider • Suzale • tea • Tethir's Shade Ale • Tethyrian tanagluth • wyvern whiskey • Zaskorr • zzar :;Books: Alteration Observations • Contest for the Kingdom • Creatures of the Underdark • Tome of the Ashen Priest :;Food: apple • Arabellan Cheddar • baeranth • Blue Eyes grapes • Dale cheese • date • Death Cheese • Dwarven rock salt • garlic • laum berry • marruth • olive • quince • Raurin honeydrop • Tashalar date cake • tharberry • Vilholn cherrybread :;Fungi: deathcap mushroom • High Moor lichen :;Games: sava :;Gems: alexandrite • amber • amethyst • aquamarine • azurite • banded agate • black opal • black sapphire • bloodstone • blue quartz • carnelian • chalcedony • chrysoberyl • chrysoprase • citrine • coral • diamond • emerald • eye agate • fire opal • garnet • hematite • jacinth • jade • jasper • jet • lapis lazuli • malachite • moonstone • moss agate • obsidian • onyx • opal • pearl • peridot • quartz • rhodochrosite • ruby • sapphire • sardonyx • spinel • star rose quartz • star ruby • star sapphire • tiger eye agate • topaz • tourmaline • turquoise • zircon :;Materials: ivory • leather • parchment • silk • velvet :;Metals & Alloys: brass • copper • electrum • gold • iron • pewter • platinum • silver • steel :;Plants: dandelion • fern • fir • foxberry • ormu moss • pine • pumpkin • thistle • tulip :;Substances: acid • alchemist's fire • Bluestars • Darkdew • glue • Harlyr • ink • Jassal • oil • poison (burnt othur fumes, carrion crawler mucus, drow poison, essence of ether, malice, oil of taggit, purple worm poison, wyvern poison) • Sunrise • Tanlarl ;;Tools: abacus • magnifying glass • sextant • spyglass • timepiece :;Weapons: claymore • club • crossbow • greatclub • greatsword • halberd • handaxe • longsword • maul • morning star • pike • scimitar • shortbow • staff :cactus • Filthy Oar • nettle • Salty Sails • Sancarla • Scything Wind Appendix Further Reading * * * * * External links *[https://swordcoast.com/ Official Sword Coast Legends site] References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2015